Raising the Marauders
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection based around Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Most chapters will contain at least one of the Marauders. [Latest] After a new marriage law is put in place, Fleamont approaches Sirius with a marriage contract that Sirius can't refuse.
1. Amazement

**Collection Name: Raising the Marauders**

A/N - So this collection is about Fleamont and Euphemia raising the Marauders. There will be some chapters set before they had James, but I think most will have at least one of the Marauders in.

I know this will be strange to my followers as I write Charlus and Dorea as James' parents, but this is for a challenge.

* * *

Hogwarts Myths and Legends \- Task 1 - Write about a Maze

House Pride \- Fleamont Potter. Word: Courage

Bad Movie Tuesday \- [dialogue] "He still won't come out of the bathroom." Lisa

Lucky Duck \- 52. "There we go. Good as new."

Hamilton Challenge \- 12 [character] James Potter

Writing Club Monthly Prompts \- White Chocolate Day: Write about a child and write about chocolate.

Greek Mythology \- 26. Agon: Write about someone who is competitive or a competition itself

Gringotts:

A-Z of AUs - Maze

Alice in Wonderland - Location: Maze

Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland - [Plot/Action] Running through a maze

Code Breaker 1.1 - (Characters) Children

Galavant 1.2 - [Plot/Action] Acting like a child

Friends and Family Vocab - Dad

Jane Austen - Character: A loving family

Galaxy Quest - (Emotion) Excited

Devil's Carnival - 10. Object: wand

* * *

Amazement

* * *

The Potters hated to see their son unhappy.

* * *

"He still won't come out of the bathroom."

Fleamont sighed, running a hand through his dark hair in a way James seemed to have picked up as he considered his options.

The sensible, stricter side of him told him to allow James to sulk in the bathroom, just to come out to nothing. Sulking shouldn't have a reward…

But the look Euphemia gave him broke his resolve. They had spent years hoping for a child, and Fleamont knew he couldn't refuse the boy anything.

"Alright Effie," he said, causing his wife to smile. "I've got just the thing."

...oOo...

It only took the afternoon to sort everything out. Fleamont had set about growing short hedges in the garden in the shape of a maze, setting a basket of chocolate cupcakes in the middle as the trophy. It didn't take long to animate the collection of stuffed animals from James' room, ensuring that none would do any damage at all. They would run around and possibly chase James, but they wouldn't harm him.

Fleamont opened the bathroom door to find James, sitting with his back against the bath, his eyes red and puffy and snot leaking from his nose.

"James, I've got something for you. Wipe your eyes and nose and make yourself presentable." He ruffled the boy's hair, causing James to pull away from his hand and pout up at him.

"Yes Father," he murmured sulkily.

"And don't take that tone with me otherwise you can stay in here until dinnertime."

"Yes Father." James' tone was more respectful this time, and Fleamont turned to leave.

...oOo...

When James came down, Frank Longbottom was sitting on the sofa, eating a chocolate his mother had provided.

"Is this what Dad was talking about?" James asked, looking at his mum.

"No. Frank is over for dinner," Effie said. "Your father has worked hard on the surprise for you."

She stood up, fixing her robes, before leading the way to the garden. At the sight of the maze, James' eyes lit up. "He made me a maze?"

"You were upset when we were reading about the Triwizard Tournament and that it wasn't around for you to compete in, so he made you and Frank this maze so you could compete."

She handed over two children's wands. "You can both go in once Frank finishes his chocolate."

Frank quickly ate the rest of the chocolate and clutched his wand. "This looks like fun, thank you for inviting me, Mrs Potter."

"Just wait for your father," Euphemia said, looking around. She ignored James' impatient grumbling and held his hand firmly as he tried to bolt towards the maze, until Monty came into view.

"Boys, the maze is ready." Monty said, looking back at the maze proudly. James pulled free from his mother's hand and ran towards it, stumbling on the way. Frank, less excitable than the smaller James, was more composed as he followed.

...oOo...

Monty took his wife's hand and led her around the side of the hedges. "There are two ways to the centre," he said. "The first is the way the boys went. The second is this way. It'll bring us straight to the centre."

"How long before they arrive?" Euphemia asked.

Fleamont smiled. "Twenty minutes, maybe half-an-hour. But the boys can play in here until dinner-time."

"And how long will the hedges last?"

"A week. I'm sure James will have found his next obsession by then."

...oOo...

James was the first to stumble into the small clearing in the middle of the maze, his eyes widening at the sight of his parents. "Brucey tried to eat me!" he exclaimed, grabbing for the basket. "Did I win?"

"You did," his mother confirmed with a smile. It widened when Frank appeared, his eyes lighting up when he saw the cupcakes.

"James may have won, but the cakes are for both of you. I'll get started on dinner now."

She disappeared out of the maze, and James turned to his father.

"I wasn't scared at all," he stated, proudly. "I shot sparks at them and they ran away. They were scared, but I have..." he frowned, searching for the right word.

"Courage," Fleamont stated. "You've got courage."

"I wasn't scared either," Frank quickly added.

"Both of you are brave lads," Fleamont stated. "Now, are you going to go back into the maze or would you like to come back inside?"

"Go back in... but it broke!" James pouted as he held the wand up.

Fleamont took the toy wand and quickly fixed it, applying charms to keep it from breaking so easily next time, and handed it back.

"There we go. Good as new."

James grabbed the wand and thanked his father. "Frank! I'm going to hide in the maze and you have to find me." With that, James disappeared.

"I'll bring these inside for after dinner," Fleamont said, grabbing the basket. Frank smiled at him before running after James.

* * *

825 words


	2. The Marriage Contract

Written for:

Love in Motion - Sirius and Fleamont family fic

Jenga - Trope: Marriage Law

Friends Challenge - Season 2 - TOW Phoebe's Dad - Write a family fic

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Marriage Law AU

* * *

The Marriage Contract

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Pops?" Sirius asked, pushing the door of the study open and walking in. Despite his confident smile, Fleamont could tell Sirius was nervous. After all, there were very few times that Sirius had been called in there.

When he was in trouble, when Fleamont had fought to remove Sirius from the Black household and when he had to tell Sirius that his Uncle had died.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Sirius asked hopefully. Fleamont sighed at the words. Sirius hoped it was something as simple as being told off, but they both knew Sirius hadn't done anything worse than usual. The strange holes in the garden were nothing in comparison.

"Did someone die?" Sirius continued.

"There's a new law that affects you and James," Fleamont said, reaching for his glasses and putting them on. He turned his eyes to the parchment in front of him, his eyes moving down the now familiar words. He had read them enough times, looking for a loophole but there was none.

"Affect us how?"

"You have to get married to someone," Fleamont said, turning his gaze to his adopted son. "As you're still sixteen, I'm to deal with this. There are no loopholes, not even when I approached the Ministry in regards to your sexuality."

"So, I'm stuck getting married."

Fleamont nodded. "The first option I considered was for you to marry James, but it was clear to me that you would both be unhappy in that relationship." He pushed a slip of paper across the desk. "If you sign this, you agree to the arrangement I've made for you."

"You've… you've picked someone." Sirius' eyes flashed and his lips pressed together.

"I have. You are allowed to turn this match down and present me with another name, or I'll keep seeking out suitable matches. I'm not going to force you to marry someone who isn't right for you… but there's only a small window, Sirius. If we don't do this soon, and I mean soon because your birthday is in three months, the Ministry will choose for you."

"They'll choose… but—"

"And the Ministry values blood purity. You understand my haste to find you a match."

"Yes, I understand." The hint of anger left Sirius' face and he glanced at the desk. "You think this bloke will be my perfect match?"

"I can only hope," Fleamont said. "All the signatures are there. We only need yours now."

"And I'll have to marry him by my birthday?"

"Yes. Your mother wants a wedding by the end of the holidays."

Sirius moved to the seat facing Fleamont and sat down. He drew the contract closer, his eyes searching for a name.

"Remus?!"

Fleamont frowned, unable to read Sirius' expression. "It was James' suggestion that—"

"He signed it. His parents signed it. Does he know you sent it?" Sirius demanded urgently.

"I brought it there myself. He didn't even read it. I imagine it's because he's nervous over this law too, given his status—"

Sirius smiled softly as he grabbed a quill and signed his name. "End of the summer… I better get some dress robes quickly."

"I believe Remus' mother wants a muggle wedding first and then you'll have a magical one."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sirius said with a grin. He pushed the paper across the desk. "Sirius Lupin has a wonderful ring to it! And don't you worry about us consummating the marriage either. There'll be no issues there!"

Fleamont stared at the dreamy smile on Sirius' face and wondered why he didn't start with 'You're going to be marrying Remus Lupin in a few weeks.' It clearly would have saved a lot of time.

"Now that you've mentioned consummation, I think it's time we have another talk," Fleamont began.

* * *

635 words

Thanks Lizzy for betaing


End file.
